Fushigi Yuugi: The Saga Continues
by DarkWaterAngel
Summary: We all know how Miaka came to the world of the Book of the Four Gods. What if the book decided it wasn't done with the story and chose four more girls to join the plot? Rated for language in later chapters.
1. Morning Mayhem

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
Fushigi Yuugi: The Saga Continues.  
  
Chapter 1- Morning Mayhem  
  
A.N.: This is way after the end of the series (even though I haven't seen it yet) and Miaka is back in the book.  
  
All was quiet around the palace, until two early birds decided to break the peace.  
"Miaka! How can I make breakfast if you keep eating it all!?"  
"I'm sorry! I can't help my appetite!"  
"APPETITE! That's what you call an appetite!? I call it a plague! If you can't help in the kitchen without devouring everything in sight, out you go!"  
"Come on Nuriko! That's not fair!"  
"Fair!? Do you think it's fair if every meal I make, I have to redo half because you eat it?!? No!!"  
"I'll help. I promise."  
Nuriko set down the cutting knife and faced Miaka, who was wearing a pouty face. "Well, ok." Nuriko sighed.  
"Yippee!!" Miaka yelled.  
"Now that wasn't fair. You know I can't resist the pout." Nuriko huffed.  
"I know. That's why I use it." Miaka beamed. "So can I have just one little itty bitty slice of bread?" Miaka asked.  
"No!" Nuriko yelled.  
"Please?!?"  
"NO!!!"  
"Morning, no da." Chichiri yawned, walking into the kitchen on the ceiling. The other two turned to face his upside-down self.  
"AAAIIIEEEEEE!!!!" The two screamed.  
Chichiri flipped down to the floor, grabbed an apple and took a huge bite. "Mmm, good apple."  
"ARG! Chichiri not you, too!" Nuriko hollered, clenching his first.  
"N-no d-d-da?" Chichiri stuttered, backing up as he felt Nuriko's chi flare. He went SD and scurried out of the kitchen as fast as his tiny legs could carry him.  
"Chichiri, GET BACK HERE! I can still use half of that apple!" 


	2. A Foe Becomes A Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
Fushigi Yuugi: The Saga Continues  
  
Chapter 2- A Foe Becomes a Friend  
  
"Ya know, for a guy in drag, ya sure can cook." Tasuki said, setting down his second bowl of rice pudding with cinnamon and apple chunks.  
"Yeah sure beats your cooking." Tamahome chuckled.  
GOOONNNNG  
"Tasuki!" Miaka yelled, looking at a swirly eyed Tamahome, with a huge lump on his head, collapsed on the floor. "Stop that!"  
Tasuki hid his fan behind his back. Chiriko looked up from the scroll he was reading and shook his head. Mitsukake rolled his eyes. Chichiri laid his head in his hands and shook it, muttering to himself. Nuriko, the smart one, left with the dishes. Hotohori left to go fix his hair.  
As Tamahome roused, a messenger burst into the room. "Your eminence, there's a boy outside who says he knows you. What should I do with him?"  
"Send him in, please." Miaka answered. The messenger bowed and left.  
"Wonder who it is." Tasuki murmured.  
"Probably just some villager who wants to get a look at you." Tamahome said, rubbing the bump on his head. "Oh, your eminence! Can I touch you? Can I have a lock of hair to sell?" He said mockingly.  
Miaka gave him a nice hard wack on his head.  
"Miaka?" Said a voice from the doorway. Amiboshi walked into the room.  
"You! What are you doing here? You...you..." Tamahome hollered. Everyone at the table stood to face their old foe.  
  
A.N.: Wooo! Cliffy! What's gonna happen? How's the group going to react to the appearance of Amiboshi? Find out in the next chapter of Fushigi Yuugi: The Saga Continues!!! 


	3. Second Chance

A.N.: Hi again! Sorry it's taken me so long to update this. I have a really good explanation for it. First, my computer totally went haywire, and I had to wait, like, 3 months for the new one to get here. Then, I lost the story. ::Sob:: I'm so disorganized. So I apologize again. Ok, on to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
Chapter 3 Another Chance.  
  
"Rekkan shin'..." Tasuki yelled, raising his fan.  
"STOP!" Miaka hollered. "Amiboshi, explain yourself. You betrayed us once before, we won't let that happen again. If you can't explain, then leave or I won't spare you from Tasuki again."  
"I can to apologize for that." Amiboshi said softly.  
"Apology not accepted!" Tamahome and Tasuki yelled.  
"Quiet!" Miaka ordered. Turning back to Amiboshi, she said, "That's not all you're here for. Go on."  
"Well, after Suboshi died, I wandered for quite some time. During then, I thought of how you treated me like family. I want another chance at that." Amiboshi said softly at first, but gaining courage and strength, grew louder.  
"Another chance?!? Did I get another chance when your brother cold- heartedly MURDERED MY FAMILY!?!?!" Tamahome yelled, approaching Amiboshi.  
"That was him, not me!" Amiboshi yelled, defensively.  
"You're twins! There's no DIFFERENCE!" Tamahome yelled back, tears springing to his eyes.  
"Yes there is!! If I had known what he was going to do back then, I WOULD HAVE STOPPED HIM!!! I WOULD NOT KILL ANYONE LIKE THAT!!!...not helpless children..." Amiboshi hollered, tears spilling at the unnecessary loss of lives. He stood taller, and after wiping away his tears, held his head high. "What's your answer?"  
Miaka looked at him long and hard, searching for some good in his heart. She then gave him the smallest of smiles, walked up to him and gave him a hug. "You've suffered though a lot, alone. You have no family to share your sorrow with. We will be your family again. But this is your last chance. Betray us again and you will regret it forever." She said as she released him.  
"WHAT!?!" Tamahome and Tasuki yelled.  
"You're serious?" Amiboshi asked disbelievingly. Miaka nodded. "Thank you!"|  
"No problem. If I were in the same situation, I know you'd do the same for me." Miaka shrugged.  
"Miaka, please tell me you're joking." Tamahome said.  
"I'm dead serious. End of discussion." Was her reply.  
  
A.N.: Whee! There's the third chappie!! I hope you liked it! Sorry it was sorta short. Oh! Review please? Please please please??? See ya next chapter! 


	4. The Prophsey

Disclaimer: ::Sigh:: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
Chapter 4 The Prophesy.  
  
"I should tell the others." Chichiri said heading for the kitchen.  
Amiboshi walked over to Chiriko. "I'm sorry I impersonated you before." He said.  
Chiriko waved his hand dismissively. "Hey, it's alright. Nakago corrupted you, you had no choice." Amiboshi nodded.  
"WHAT?!?" A yell came from the kitchen.  
Amiboshi smirked. "Sounds like a certain cross-dresser just heard."  
Just then, Nuriko stormed out of the kitchen with a long knife in his hand and Chichiri trying, unsuccessfully, to hold him back. "What the hell are you doing here?!?"  
"Nuriko, from now on he's one of us, no da." Chichiri said nervously, still desperately trying to hold Nuriko back from slicing Amiboshi's throat.  
"Uh un. No way! He tried to kill us!" Nuriko hollered.  
"Nuriko, we're giving him a second chance. He's changed his ways." Miaka said firmly. She crossed her arms in front of herself, daring him to defy her.  
"Fine," He huffed, "but if he betrays us..." Nuriko pulled the knife in front of his throat.  
"If I do betray you, I deserve my throat to be slit." Amiboshi said.  
Stomp, stomp, BOOM!  
Hotohori entered the room, slamming the doors open. "Will someone please explain why a messenger said Amiboshi was here?!?" He yelled.  
"Because I am." Amiboshi replied, waving from behind Miaka.  
"Oh, ok....WHAT!"  
"He's one of us now. No questions asked. No ifs, ands, or buts." Miaka sighed. She was getting really annoyed at having to repeat herself.  
"Well, I don't like the idea...but it is your decision." Hotohori shrugged.  
"Thank you! Someone finally accepted my decision!" Miaka sighed.  
"Hey guys? Listen to this." Chiriko called from the table where he was examining a scroll.  
"What did a find?" Tasuki asked, leaning over Tamahome, who shoved him back into his seat.  
"This scroll is almost like a continuation of The Book of The Four Gods. It says here that on the day of the new moon, four girls from another world will come to ours permanently., which I assuming means they will have no way to get back, and will become warriors and allies, and have special gifts like us. It then goes onto say something like four troubled hearts will be mended, what ever that means..." Chiriko said. "And get this, it says an old foe will become a friend earlier that day. Amiboshi...It means you..."  
Mitsukake closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "So they're coming today. Does it say when?" He sighed. "Or where?"  
Chiriko shook his head. Silence enveloped the group.  
"Well, I guess the only thing to do is wait, no da." Chichiri sighed.  
  
A.N.: So that was chapter 4. Did ya like it? Was it boring? Did it make you sick? In other words, feedback please? Oh, in the next chappie I'm introducing the four mystery girls. See ya in da next installment of Fushigi Yuugi: The Saga Continues! 


	5. Intros for Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, ok! ::Looks at a group of lawyers:: Happy, you money sucking leaches?!?  
  
A.N.: Before I get started, I need to describe my new characters, only cause it will be important in future chapters. Ok, here they are...  
Sakura- Height: 5'6"; Hair: Periwinkle, just below shoulders; Eyes: Bright green.  
Ami- Height: 5'5"; Hair: Cobalt-blue, down to waist, normally in a ponytail or braid; Eyes: Cerulean blue.  
Usagi- Height: 5'7"; Hair: Sandy blond, mid-back, worn in pigtails; Eyes: Icy blue.  
Hope- Height: 5'6"; Hair: Platinum blond; Eyes: Violet. She's kinda elfin lookin'. Okies, these are the new peoples. And yes, I have already decided on their abilities, but I'm not tellin' ya what they are cause that would ruin a lot of the story. Anywho, On to the story!  
  
Chapter 5 Intros for Four.  
  
"Guys, hey guys! Wait up!"  
"Hurry up then, bubblehead. If we're late again, we're gonna be in big trouble. You mostly." Sakura sighed back at her friend, Ami, who was bumbling down the hallway with an arm load of books.  
"Ami! Watch out for the..." The third member of the group, Usagi, yelled.  
"WOAH!!" Ami yelped as she tripped on a step and fell flat on her face, scattering her books everywhere.  
"...step." Usagi sighed, smacking her forehead.  
"Ami! Are you alright?" The final member, Hope, asked, rushing to her side.  
"I'm okay." Ami said, rubbing her nose.  
"Baka. Now if we're caught being late, we're gonna get a..." Sakura sighed, helping Ami up while Usagi grabbed the books.  
"Detention. I want to see you all after school." Mrs.Doku, the vice- principal, said.  
"Oh, man..." The four girls groaned.  
"Now, get to class. Detention's in the library. See you after school." Mrs.Doku chuckled. As she turned the corner, the group blew raspberries at her.  
"Man, she's evil." Ami moaned, taking her books back.  
"Yeah, well, if you hadn't tripped, we'd of never gotten in trouble." Sakura stated.  
"I couldn't see the step over my books."  
"What kind of books are you reading now?" Hope asked.  
"The usual. Mangas and medical textbooks." Ami shrugged.  
"I can understand the mangas, but the textbooks?" Usagi questioned.  
"Come on, you know I want to be a doctor." Ami replied.  
"How a bubblehead like you can understand all that stuff is beyond me." Sakura shrugged.  
"Anyway, let's get to class before we get in even more trouble." Hope sighed. A.N.: Sorry this chapter is so short, and basically pointless, I was just trying to introduce the new characters and give a taste of their personalities. See ya next chappie! 


	6. Detention and a Red Book

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or any of its characters. They are the property of Yuu Watase. I do own my original characters, Ami, Sakura, Usagi, and Hope.  
  
Fushigi Yuugi: The Saga Continues Chapter 6: Detention and a Red Book  
  
"Man, detention sucks." Sakura huffed.  
"Yeah. It's a waste of a good two hours." Usagi sighed.  
"Well, Ami looks like she's having fun." Hope chuckled. Ami was currently running between shelves, grabbing books and dropping them off at the table.  
"What are you doing now?" Sakura asked.  
"Getting books for the camping trip. You guys are still going, right?" Ami asked, dropping another load on the table.  
"Of course. I have all my stuff right here." Hope said, patting a big bag by her side. "All I need for a week long trip. Flashlight, CD player, sleeping gear, clothes, swimsuit and so on. Oh! And my bow and arrows."  
"Ditto. I'm bringing my CD player, too, among other things. I also have enough batteries to last a year." Usagi said, patting her bag.  
" I'm also bringing my CD player." Sakura said glancing at the huge bag by her side.  
"Let's see what I'm bringing. CD player, CDs, clothes, sleeping gear, collapsible fishing pole, soap, flashlight -jumbo size, sketchbook, pencils, oil pastels, color pencils, paper -lots of it, and erasers. And that's just some of it. I'm also bringing some mangas and textbooks. Oh! And my swimsuit." Ami said, rooting through a bag the size of a small night table.  
"I thought you said to only bring the essentials." Hope said.  
"I did. All of this is essential to my sanity." Ami argued.  
"Too late." Sakura said under her breath.  
Meanwhile, Usagi was going through Ami's stack of books. She came across an old looking book, red in color, with some Chinese writing on the front. "Hey, Ami?" She asked. "What's this book?"  
"Hm? I don't remember getting this one." Ami said, looking at it. She stuffed the other books in her bag. The other girls grabbed their bags and crowded around Ami to get a look at the mysterious book. Ami but the book down and slung her bag onto her back, and then picked it up again.  
"Why did you do that?" Sakura asked.  
"I don't know, but I felt that I had to do it." Ami explained as best she could. The other girls looked questioningly at each other. Ami slowly opened the book. As the other girls began to went it, the book began to glow red.  
"What the..." The four chorused, and a bright flash enveloped them. When the flash receded, they were gone.  
  
A.N.: Kinda left you with a cliffy there. What happened to the girls? Find out in the next chapter of Fushigi Yuugi: the Saga Continues! 


	7. A Strange New Land

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. ::Chases lawyers away with a stick:: Back, you evil, money-sucking leeches!  
  
Fushigi Yuugi: the Saga Continues Chapter 7: A Strange New Land  
  
" Ow. Hey guys?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What?"  
"Where are we?" Ami asked, rubbing her head where she apparently hit it on a large, low-lying branch. The other three girls sat up and looked around. They were in a clearing by a dirt road, apparently in the middle of nowhere.  
"Good question." Hope answered, looking suspiciously at the road.  
"More importantly, how did we get here?" Usagi wondered.  
"Another good question." Hope replied.  
"Hey! I found a pinecone!"  
"Sakura!" The other three yelled at her obvious unawareness to the situation.  
"What?!?" Sakura yelled back. Suddenly, Ami froze and Hope shivered.  
"Get down." Ami said in a panicked whisper. No one moved. "NOW!" Hope ordered. They flattened themselves against the ground. A few seconds later, a shadow glided across them and a chill swept over them all.  
"What was that?" Usagi asked when the shadow left.  
"I don't know." Ami and Hope said in unison.  
"But whatever it was, it wasn't really bad." Ami said.  
"Let's get outta here." Sakura said nervously, setting the pinecone on the ground.  
"I agree." Usagi shivered. She started for the road.  
"Hold on." Ami said. "Let's wait one more minute."  
"Why?" Sakura asked.  
"I don't know, let's wait anyway." Ami said, glancing at the road. Sakura shrugged and sat down, and held the pinecone again. Usagi leaned against a tree and Hope just stood there. A minute later, Ami grabbed her bag and peeked over the bushes that hid part of the road. "Let's go, guys." She said. " If we don't hurry, we'll miss our ride."  
The other three moved closer to Ami and looked over the bush.  
"What ride?" Sakura asked.  
"This one." Am said, and the sound of hoof beats was heard. Not five seconds later, a wagon emerged from around the corner.  
"How did you know that?" Sakura asked. Ami shrugged in response.  
"Whatever." Usagi looked at the road again. "Hey, let's go now. The driver stopped."  
The four girls crept out of the bushes and moved toward the wagon, threw their bags in the back and climbed in just as the driver returned. They all held their breath as the driver circled the wagon and sighed when the driver clicked the reigns and the horse pulled the wagon off down the road.  
"I hope we're heading for a town or somethin'." Sakura sighed.  
"I'm just glad for the cover." Hope said, pulling the cloth over her further.  
"Ow!" Ami yelled softly as the wagon rolled over a large rock. "I'll be glad just to get off..."  
"Same here..." Usagi sighed, nudging the bag squashed against her side.  
Now, if the girls had looked back at the clearing they had arrived in, they would have seen Sakura's little pinecone sprout branches and grow into a small sapling...  
  
A.N.: Yes, that was relevant to the plot... Stay tooned for the next chapter of Fushigi Yuugi: the Saga Continues, coming soon to a computer near you! 


	8. The Search Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
Fushigi Yuugi: The Saga Continues  
  
Chapter 8: The Search Begins  
  
A.N.: I'm sorry this is a really short chapter. There will be longer ones coming, I promise.  
  
"Ok, now is everyone clear on the plan?" Chiriko asked the group.  
"Can you run it by me again?" Tasuki asked.  
Chiriko sighed. "Miaka and Hotohori stay here and scout for strange girls. Mitsukake and Tamahome search the eastern roads, Tasuki and myself search the western roads, and Amiboshi, Chichiri and Nuriko search the northern roads. Is it clear now?"  
"Crystal." Tasuki nodded, as did the rest of the group.  
"Good." Chiriko smiled. "Now, let's go!"  
The group split into their search parties, grabbing horses for themselves and an extra horse or two for their new members, that is, except for Miaka and Hotohori, who stood at the palace gate and waved to their friends, sending wishes of luck along with them.  
  
A.N.: I'm soooo sorry! This was even shorter than I expected! Please don't flame! The next chapter is much longer than this. 


	9. Search and Rescue

Disclaimer: For the last time, I DON'T OWN FUSHIGI YUUGI!!! ::looks at group of lawyers hanging around in the corner of the room:: Go prey on some other law breaker, you money leeches.  
  
Fushigi Yuugi: The Saga Continues  
  
Chapter 9: Search and Rescue  
  
"Where are they?" Nuriko sighed as they road along the main northern road.  
"They'll show up somewhere, no da." Chichiri nodded, glancing at the people walking in the road.  
"I hate to put the search on hold, but can we stop for a drink? It's hot." Amiboshi asked as they passed a tavern. The other two men looked at each other and shrugged.  
"Why not. Maybe they'll be in there." Nuriko joked.  
The men dismounted and tethered their horses to a pole in front, right next to a horse hitched to a wagon. Right as Chichiri opened the door, the crash of glass and a scream of what sounded to be a teenaged girl reached the men's ears. The three ran into the tavern to be greeted with the sight of four strange looking teenaged girls huddled in the corner with a large surly man roughly holding the forearm of the foremost girl.  
"Listen here girly, no one hitches a ride in my wagon without payin' or even me knowin' it!" The man hollered, wrenching the girl's arm back till it snapped, causing the girl to cry out in pain.  
"Hey!" Amiboshi yelled and ran at the man. He rammed his elbow into the small of the man's back, making him yell and drop the girl's arm. Nuriko joined Amiboshi and slugged the man in the jaw, sending him flying into a table across the room.  
"These girls are protected by order of the Emperor. If anyone lays a finger on them, expect guards at your front door." Chichiri stated from his place on the floor next to the girl, who was clutching her injured arm to her chest. He tucked his hand under the girl's good arm and gently helped her to her feet. "Are you alright, other than your arm?" He asked.  
"Y-yeah. I'll be o-ok." The girl said, hissing from the pain.  
"Let's get outta here." Amiboshi said, grabbing the hands of two of the girls and pulled them, gently, out the door. Nuriko ushered the third girl out, while Chichiri helped the last girl steady herself and lead her outside.  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN A JOINT LIKE THAT?!?!?" Nuriko roared, turning on the girls.  
"Well, we just spent the last hour riding in the back of a rickety wagon, under a wool cover, in THIS heat, so excuse us IF WE WERE THIRSTY!!! Also I don't' see how you can criticize us if WE DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU ARE!!!" The light blond haired girl yelled back.  
"Sorry to interrupt your screaming match, but can you help us? I think we're lost..." The long blue haired girl with the injured arm asked.  
"Sure, but you have to come with us first." Amiboshi grinned. The long blue haired and light-blond haired girls eyed him warily.  
"Hold on." The darker blond answered. She pulled her friends into a huddle.  
"Should we?" Usagi whispered. She looked at the men.  
"Yeah, I think we should. They're gonna help us." Ami replied.  
"If they are up to no good, then we'll kick 'em where it hurts, steal their horses, and run for our bloody lives." Sakura added. The girls laughed at that.  
"Yeah, we'll come with you." The dark blond girl answered.  
"Good." Chichiri smiled at the long blue haired girl, who, in return, blushed. "Can any of you ride?" He asked. The light blue and long blue haired girls nodded in response. "Can you ride that horse?" Chichiri asked the light blue haired girl, nodding to the spare horse. She nodded.  
The other blue haired girl smacked her forehead. "Where are our manners?!? I'm Ami, my friend on the horse is Sakura, the fuming light- blond is Hope, and the other blond is Usagi."  
"I'm Chichiri. My feminine looking companion is Nuriko, and I assure you he's male," Chichiri paused to dodge a rock thrown by the offended aforementioned, "and the blond is Amiboshi."  
"Nice to meet you all." Ami said, bowing slightly. "And thank you for the rescue."  
Nuriko cleared his throat. "We should go tell the others we've found them. You, Ami, can ride with me."  
"No!" Chichiri yelped. He blush very slightly as the other two men stared at him for his out burst. "I mean...she's riding with me. You ride too rough and she's hurt."  
"Fine. Um...Hope? Need a lift?" Nuriko shrugged.  
"Sure" She smirked as she climbed up behind him.  
"I guess that means I'm riding with you." Usagi said, turning to Amiboshi. He chuckled when she slipped trying to climb up behind him, and then offered a hand. "Thanks." She laughed.  
"I'll meet you all back at the palace. I'm gonna go find Mitsukake, no da." Chichiri said, turning to look at Ami.  
"Okay! See you later!" Nuriko called as he, Amiboshi and Sakura road off.  
"Let me look at that, no da." Chichiri said, holding Ami's arm out lightly. As he gently pressed on various spots he asked, "Does this hurt?"  
"No...YOW!" Ami yelped as he pushed a spot on the top of her arm.  
"Broken, maybe fractured. We need to find Mitsukake." Chichiri though out loud.  
"Is he a doctor?" Ami asked.  
"Sort of. Hey! What's this?" Chichiri asked, caching Ami's chin in his hand and eyed the bruise on it.  
"Must be from the wagon ride..." Ami blushed, then her eyes widened with shock. "Crap! Our bags!" She yelped, lookin at the wagon.  
"No problem. I'll ward it." Chichiri replied, mumbled a few words, and, poof, no more wagon.  
"What the... How did you do that?!?" Ami laughed amazed. "That was so cool!"  
"An illusion trick I learned, no da." Chichiri grinned. "Anyway, let's go find Mitsukake."  
"Alright!"  
  
A.N.: I hope that was long enough... Just wanted to tell you that the next chapter is gonna be split into 2 mini-chapters, one for Chichiri's trip and the other for Nuriko's group's. Well, see ya'll then! I also want to that chiri26 for being the first person who I personally didn't know to review. ::sobs:: You have no idea how much it means! 


End file.
